Non-GemCrust Gemsonas/Covellite
Covellite is a Gem, and an original Gemsona created by Ahhween. GemCrust has drawn a fusion of this character with Ice. Appearence Covellite has medium blue skin. She has two eyes, two arms and legs, and a curvy and slender body type. She has a very rounded oval shaped head with no nose. Her lips are plump. She has no hair, but her shawl is in place where her hair would be. Her gemstone is on the right side of her chest. She wears a long shawl that drapes over her head and flares as it reaches to the floor. It is a medium teal color. She wears a strapless crop top that has a wavy cut to it, and is dark purple with a purple upper trim and the lower trim has a scalloped edge. She has a plum sleeve on her right arm that extends from her mid upper arm to her mid forearm, and she has a bright pink-magenta band around her wrist on the same arm. Her waist is exposed and she wears dark purple leggings that have a purple accent at the waist that has a scalloped edge as well, and her leggings extend down to her feet with light blue wedge heel designs and cut out toes. Personality Nothing is known about Covellite's personality yet. History Covellite was a dancer in Blue Diamond's Court for diplomatic Gems. Realizing she wasn't happy, she defects from Homeworld, joining the Crystal Gems. There she meets Ivory, the Gem she falls in love for. They both get in a fight with Rose Quartz, which leads to them leaving the Crystal Gems, and to taking shelter in a cave in the state of Hawaii, where they're still living nowadays.https://ahhween.tumblr.com/post/168378437184/ Abilities Covellite possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions Fusions with GemCrust's Gems * When fused with Ice, they form Veszelyite. Fusions with Canon Gems * When fused with Pearl, they form Musgravite. * When fused with Steven Universe, they form Bornite. * When fused with Rose Quartz, they form Bornite. * When fused with Peridot, they form Tektite. * When fused with Lapis Lazuli, they form Afghanite. * When fused with Jasper, they form Petrified Wood. * When fused with Ruby, they form Inesite. * When fused with Amethyst, they form Strengite. * When fused with the Rutile Twins, they form Tugtupite. * When fused with Ruby and Sapphire, they form Kammererite. * When fused with Pearl, Sapphire, and Aquamarine, they form Auralite. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Holly Blue Agate, and Aquamarine, they form Butterfly Wing Jasper. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Lapis Lazuli, and Jasper, they form Parrot Wing Jasper. Fusions with Ahhween's Gems * When fused with Ivory, they form Euclase. * When fused with Cuprite, they form Abelsonite. * When fused with Ivory and Cuprite, they form Shigaite. Fusions with Ahhween's and Canon Gems * When fused with Pearl and Ivory, they form Liroconite. * When fused with Pearl, Ivory, Ruby, and Sapphire, they form Melody Stone. Unique Abilities * Dark Matter Manipulation: Covellite possesses the ability to manipulate dark matter, a substance scientifically theorized to make up most of the physical universe.https://ahhween.tumblr.com/post/167949942024/ Trivia * Covellite's dance style is Egyptian Raqs Sharqi.https://ahhween.tumblr.com/post/167948205749/ Gemology Gemstone Information * Covellite is a stone to transform your dreams into reality, by enhancing a positive outlook. * It has strong metaphysical properties and by utilizing its energy correctly you can bring miracles into your life. * This lovely stone helps you to open a doorway to the past, and supports you as you remember the wisdom that you may have obtained in past lives. * It may help to trigger psychic gifts such as clairvoyance, and may help to enhance lucid dreaming, astral travel and past life recall. * This is a crystal that stimulates a positive outlook on life, and may assist you to transform your dreams into reality. ** Yet this stone is something of a contradiction in some ways, as it is not always an easy stone to work with. Gemstone References Category:Non-GemCrust Gemsonas Category:Gemsonas Category:Original Characters Category:Fix Appearance